The present invention relates to mountings for steering telecommunication antennae.
Such mountings are used for supporting a telecommunications antenna which allows communications to be established with a satellite which is stationary in relation to the earth, and it is an object of the invention to provide such mounting which will enable the antenna to be aimed and to be held steady in a predetermined position.